Todd Harkins
| birth_place = Cleveland, OH, USA | draft = 42nd overall | draft_year = 1988 | draft_team = Calgary Flames | career_start = 1990 | career_end = 2001 }} Todd Michael Harkins (born October 8, 1968 in Cleveland, Ohio) is a retired American professional ice hockey player who played 48 National Hockey League games for the Calgary Flames and Hartford Whalers. Harkins was drafted by the Flames in the 2nd round, 42nd overall in the 1988 NHL Entry Draft. He has appeared in and consulted on hockey-related movies, and is now an amateur coach and professional scout. Amateur career Harkins played center position. His 1981 Cleveland American's Pee Wee team finished third in the nation, which also featured his younger brother Brett Harkins.Norm Weber Elyria Catholic coach Dave Phiel named state coaches sportsmanship winner, Elyria Sun Herald, March 15, 2009 Harkins attended St. Edward High School, located in Lakewood, Ohio, a western suburb of Cleveland. He was an integral member of the 1985 Ohio High School Athletic Association State "big school" hockey champions. St. Edward would later name Harkins to the school's Athletic Hall of Fame.http://alumni.sehs.net/?page=SEHS_HOF_Home Harkins played three seasons of college hockey for Miami University, recording 44 points in 40 games in 1989–90. He was a pre-med major but never graduated from Miami.http://www.ccha.com/sports/m-hockey/spec-rel/111804aad.html While at Miami, he was selected 42nd overall by the Calgary Flames in 1988. In the Miami record book, Harkings ranks tied for ninth position for most goals in a season (27), and tied for fourth for power-play goals in a season (13). He also racked up a lot of penalty minutes. He ranks second all-time in career minutes (288),http://www.muredhawks.com/sports/c-hockey/spec-rel/careertop10.html first for the most penalties in a season (62), first in most penalty minutes in a season (133, 1988-89), and is tied with two others for penalty minutes in a game (16 minutes, vs. Ohio State on January 2, 1988).http://www.muredhawks.com/sports/c-hockey/spec-rel/indivrecords.html Professional career The following season, he turned pro, spending most of the next four seasons in the Flames farm system. Harkins made his NHL debut in 1991–92, appearing in five games with the Flames. The following season, he appeared in 15 more games with Calgary. Late in the 1993–94 season, Harkins was dealt to the Whalers, where he appeared in 28 more NHL games. While he was with the Whalers, he was arrested in Buffalo, New York, along with five other players and coach. On March 24, 1994, the seven were arrested after a nightclub altercation, for which they pleaded guilty to a reduced charge of trespassing.SPORTS PEOPLE: Hockey brief Ninth Whaler Arrested, New York Times, Tuesday, April 12, 1994 His stint with the Whalers was his last in the NHL. He would return to the minor leagues shortly thereafter. Harkins stayed to the minor leagues until he went over to Europe in 1997, playing first in the German Deutsche Eishockey Liga, and then the Swiss Nationalliga A. He retired from professional hockey in 2001. Harkins represented the United States in the Ice Hockey World Championships twice: in 1992, and 1995. In 1993, Harkins also played inline hockey for the Utah Rollerbees of the Roller Hockey International, scoring 14 goals and 21 points in nine games. After retirement Harkins was a credited actor in the 2004 movie ''Miracle'' about the 1980 U.S. Olympic Hockey team, in which he portrayed legendary left-winger Valery Kharlamov as a member of the Soviet Union national ice hockey team.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0349825/ As a result of appearing in the movie, Harkins was cast in the first season of ''Making the Cut'', a reality television show on the Canadian Broadcasting Corporation that follows amateur players competing for an invitation to an NHL training camp. Harkins assisted with the 2008 movie Slap Shot 3: The Junior League, for which he choreographed the hockey sequences.Don Money Slap Shot 3 draws misconduct penalty, Pro Hockey News, Dec 15, 2008 Harkins has held various positions developing young talent in recent years, including an amateur coach and professional scout. In 2009, he was the Director of High Performance Hockey for the North Shore Winter Club. Harkins was a scout for four years, He is now the head coach of the North West Vancouver Giants in the MML(2010-11). He was also head scout with the Westside Warriors of the B.C. Hockey League. In May 2009, he was named director of player personnel and scouting for the Burnaby Express, a Tier II Junior "A" team also of the B.C. Hockey League.Tom Berridge Express bring scouts on board, New Westminster Register, Saturday, May 30, 2009 Personal life Harkins came from a hockey family. Older brother Donald and younger brother Brett also starred at St. Edward High School. Donald also played collegiately at Miami University. Brett followed in Todd's footsteps in many ways, leaving St. Edward early to play elite amateur hockey in Canada, then onto a strong collegiate career, draft by the NHL, a career minor leaguer with a brief stint in the NHL, and eventually playing professionally in Europe. He is married to Kirsten, and they have three sons. His eldest son, Nicklas, was diagnosed with Mucopolysaccharidosis (MPS), a rare genetic disorder. They live in North Vancouver, British Columbia. References External links * * Category:1968 births Category:Living people Category:American ice hockey players Category:Calgary Flames draft picks Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Carolina Monarchs players Category:Chicago Wolves players Category:Düsseldorfer EG players Category:Eisbären Berlin players Category:Fort Wayne Komets players Category:Hartford Whalers players Category:Houston Aeros (IHL) players Category:Miami RedHawks men's ice hockey players Category:Nationalliga A players Category:People from Cleveland, Ohio Category:Phoenix Roadrunners (IHL) players Category:Roller Hockey International players Category:St. Edward High School (Lakewood, Ohio) alumni Category:Saint John Flames players Category:Salt Lake Golden Eagles players Category:Schwenningen Wild Wings players Category:Springfield Indians players